Scuttleclaw
|Source = Franchise}} The Scuttleclaw is a medium-sized Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Scuttleclaw eggs are spherical (in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk) or oval (in School of Dragons), with an obvious scale pattern. Most eggs are a blend of two colors, one dominating the top, and the other, the base. Hatchling to Adult It resembles a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. Its head is similar to a Zippleback's, and its body, legs, and feet are reminiscent of a Nadder's. It has spines like those of a Zippleback too and has a long tail. Scuttleclaws come in a large variety of colors (green, purple, reddish-brown, yellow, etc.). They also have a horn on their nose. A young Scuttleclaw, perhaps a Shortwing, appears in a short TV spot for the How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World movie. It appears a little larger and more svelte in form than the stocky Scuttleclaw Hatchlings appearing in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2.'' Titan Wing These Titans have dark green bodies and brown spots all over their wings. They look more ferocious and have larger, longer dark orange spines on their back. Their face is brown and has more bumps and a larger nasal horn. With broad feet and sharp claws, the Scuttleclaw Titans resemble Deadly Nadders. In School of Dragons, they are light green, with dark red spikes and bumps. Abilities Strength and Stamina Even for infants, Scuttleclaws have proven to be quite strong dragons. They were able to carry heavy Vikings such as Gobber and Fishlegs. Also, these infants can fly for a very long distance from their home all the way to Berk, carrying heavy Dragon Riders and like to show off their stamina. Firepower Scuttleclaws have a yellowish green ball-shaped fire, which is, so far, only seen in a promotional video. According to School of Dragons, Scuttleclaw fire is based on copper. However, in this game, it is light green in color, and it comes out in streams, similar to a Changewing's acid. Speed and Agility In Dragons: Rise of Berk, Scuttleclaws are also described to be incredibly fast dragons which move too quickly for opponents to see. They have proven to be quite fast and maneuverable while carrying the Dragon Riders. Bite Strength Scuttleclaws apparently have a strong bite, as one of the babies were able to bite onto Toothless' tail without letting go. Also, when they have grown up into adults, their teeth get bigger, meaning that the adults' bite could be stronger than the babies'. Behavior and Personality So far, only baby Scuttleclaws have been seen. As infants, they are mischievous and playful and listen to no one. Not even a Bewilderbeast can put them under command. According to Dragons: Rise of Berk, Scuttleclaws are active and playful with seemingly unlimited energy. It is described to be a 'hyperactive powerhouse'. This trait could be, rather eccentrically, one of few countermeasures effective to resist the kings' dragon controlling. They also enjoy playing with Toothless, though the feeling isn't mutual, as Toothless felt uncomfortable around them. Scuttleclaws often scatter or become disciplined when they are roared at by larger and more mature dragons such as Cloudjumper, Toothless and Bonesnarl. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 The first appearance of Scuttleclaws was in Valka's Mountain. They playfully greeted Hiccup, Toothless and Valka remarked that they 'listen to no one'. The baby Scuttleclaws then proceeded to disturb Valka's Bewilderbeast after Cloudjumper scared them away. Later, when Hiccup prepared to leave the Mountain, several babies were seen nipping Toothless' ears and tails. After that, the Riders rode the baby Scuttleclaws back to Berk when all their dragons were under control as they were only dragons remaining in the Mountain. Despite being infants, they helped in defeating Drago's Bewilderbeast. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Adult Scuttleclaws were first seen in this game, along with the Titan Wing form. School of Dragons Scuttleclaws also became available in this game. Trivia *The Scuttleclaw resembles a mix between a Hideous Zippleback and Deadly Nadder, with the personality of a Terrible Terror. *Scuttleclaw babies seem to bite a lot, or just nibble when playing around with things, people or other dragons. This was demonstrated with Toothless when a yellow Scuttleclaw was biting his tail. It is most likely a result of the babies teething, much like human babies. *According to ''School of Dragons, all Scuttleclaws, even the adults, don't listen to the Bewilderbeast. This may or may not be true. *The Scuttleclaw is the only dragon whose pupils are always round. *Despite being a Sharp Class dragon, the Scuttleclaw doesn't possess many traits of one. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons